happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mimsy
Mimsy is a fan character who was created by Coco and has adopted by Neiz. Biography Mimsy is a monster who likes to get into trouble as such her sisters. Like her other monster friends, she has went into the town for the same reason, which unfortunately gotten her being caught by the polices and getting locked up by a cage to be delivered to a laboratory where the scientist are experimenting on her. Thankfully however, she was rescued by her sisters, especially thanks to Florena. A lot of time have pass away before she can trust on her sisters again, due to her believing that they are abandoned in the place here. Personality Mimsy has very fun and energetic personality as long as she is not hungry. She likes to do mischief along with her sisters, but she never exaggerates on it in front of them. She is afraid of police officers and if she sees one, she will go panic and start to destroy everything and anyone that stands on her way as well in her sight. Appearance Mimsy has mostly purple monster-like appearance; with her abdominal mark, the inside of her both ears and her face marking have a roseish color, meanwhile her knees and elbows are purple-scheme colored while her hip and wrists are light orange. She also has fangs instead of buckteeth and one of the fangs is bigger than the other. She has clawed hands and feet; her claws are very sharp that are capable of slicing steel and allowing her to climb through walls and rooftops. Mimsy has fluffy fringe on her above abdominal mark and her hands and legs are very furry. She has brown segmented horns and two bone-like protrusions that coming out of her shoulders. She has an orange diamond-shaped marking on her forehead that very similar to most armadillo and long orangish yellow hair with a ponytail that hold tight by a gray metallic ring with engravings. She has gray marks marking around both of her light teal eyes, as well lacking of eyelashes that usually female characters have. Her ears' tip are orange and has each golden pendant on them. Mimsy has two grayish feathers behind on her head and a claw-like decoration on one of her horns. She is notable for having such a huge and sharp claws as well for being a very strong female. Relationships Friends *Snowy: They get along together while pretty often to be seen together. *Florena: Along with Snowy, she is related mostly with her since as they both tell jokes on each others. *Izzy: They are both good friends. *Lizzy: She does not really like on her attitude that so much and usually spending pull the pranks on her. Enemies *Officer: She does not standing on the police officers and he makes her really panic. *Liuten: Same goes as Officer. *Slayer: Due to him being payed for slaying monsters, He is often seen trying to kill her and her sisters. Trivia *Her name was suggested by user Exbelion. *Despite being a female character, she lacks any eyelashes. *She likes to pull pranks, but not as heavy as those committed by Susy nor Glidy. *She is holding objects with her claws instead of her fingers. *Her deaths usually involved on police officers. Translated by DetoxCyanide. Translation fixed by Sugar&Spice Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Monsters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Neizov characters